A mysterious transfer student whom other mysteries follow
by ElissaArdent
Summary: Elissa Ardent transfers into Hogwarts third year when the term has already started. She seems to already know Professor Lupin and has transferred due to her brothers work as well as her own. Other mysteries begin to follow her such as some people returning when they should be long gone. ((update: now starting year five))
1. Chapter 1

**This story is about my OC Elissa Ardent (name sake for my username). As the preview says she transfers into Hogwarts third year and after that strange things start to follow her.**

* * *

Students never transferred into Hogwarts their third year, especially when the term had already started. For a school where you were chosen at the age off eleven to attend such an event was rare and unlikely so the transfer student attracted a lot of attention when they arrived, mid class.

Professor Lupin was standing at the front of the class explaining the places one might find boggarts and was quite surprised by the light knock on the door as was the rest of the class, all of which turned to watch the door expecting a late student.

"Isn't everyone here?" Ron asked Harry sitting beside him.

"I thought so," Harry replied watching the door along with the rest of the class.

The door opened and a girl, not from their class, came in wearing a Gryffindor scarf, blonde hair pulled back into a loose ponytail that fell over her shoulder. She looked more like a fifth year than a third. "Lu- Professor, I'm sorry about being late. I was talking to Professor Dumbledore." She smiled warmly.

Everyone turned back to Professor Lupin, who looked rather surprised, "Of course, El- Miss Ardent. Everyone this is Miss Elissa Ardent, she transferred here just this week and will be joining our class."

"A transfer student?" Ron whispered to Harry.

"No idea."

They watched Elissa sit down near the front.

* * *

The next day at lunch Harry, Ron, and Hermione took their usual seats and once Dumbledore had made his usual announcements began talking. They looked down the table to notice Elissa, the transfer student, sitting with Neville.

"She seems like a nice girl," Hermione commented as they watched Elissa converse with Neville, a warm smile on her face, "Apparently she moved here because of her family's work."

"How would you know?" Ron asked.

"I asked this morning. She also said that she lives with her older brother."

"Who're you talking about?" Fred and George joined the group sitting on either side of Harry. "Neville?"

"Elissa, actually," Harry corrected them.

"Oh, we know her, what class do with have with her George?"

"Defense against the Dark Arts. Something else later today, I think."

"You have defense against the dark arts with her, how? She's in our class," Ron's brows were furrowed, "Are you messing with us?"

"No, she's in our class. I think she knows Professor Lupin though, he called her by Elissa not Miss Ardent."

"And," Fred added, "she called him, Lu once."

George nodded, "Wonder what's going on."

"Don't know."

* * *

Neville sat at the lunch table, alone, wondering who would sit with him today, when a sweet voice reached his ear, "May I join you?" He looked up to see a third year girl, blonde ponytail falling over her shoulder, purple eyes watching him, "Oh, sure."

The girl smiled taking a seat, "Elissa Ardent, I came into your class yesterday. The one Lu, I mean Professor Lupin, teaches. You're Neville right?"

"Oh, yes. Why did you transfer?" Neville watched his plate, surprised by her joining him.

"Work, mine and my older brother's. I won't be behind or anything though." Elissa smiled putting some cake onto her plate.

"Dessert first?" Dean had come to sit beside Neville.

Elissa giggled, "I don't eat much, so when I do, I just skip to dessert. Alex scolds me, but he rarely has anything besides coffee."

"Alex?" Seamus spoke up this time.

"My brother."

"Did you get sorted after you got here or what?" Neville asked, having wondered a while now.

"I asked for Gryffindor."

"Why?"

Elissa smiled, "It's a secret."

"It can't be that much of a secret," Dean sounded unconvinced.

Elissa continued to smile, "I could tell you, fact is though you wouldn't believe me. One day I'll explain."

"One day?"

"Yeah, when I explain other things that haven't happened yet. But enough of that, you'll start to think I'm crazy. I promise I'm not, just a complicated situation."

* * *

**Please review and watch for more chapters!**


	2. Chapter 2

Harry made his way to Profesor Lupin's office as he had for many days past. After his many run ins with dementors he had been coming to Lupin's office to practice the Patronus charm.

He knocked on the door, coming in when he heard Lupin's, "Come in."

He was surprised though to see Elissa sitting near Lupin. "Hey, Harry. Lessons?"

"Yeah, and you?"

"Catching up with Lu. You've figured out that I know him by now, right? The twins did." She smiled, something she always did.

"Yeah. How do you know him?"

"How about a game? I'll give you a hint and let you figure it out."

"Sure."

"One rule though. You can tell people, but teachers are cheating," she turned to Lupin, "You can't tell him either Lu. Promise?"

"I promise."

"Good. Now here's the clue. Your parents would know, your god father would know, Professor Snape would know, as would most of the older teachers. Now what makes people of that age so special. That's my hint." She smiled amused.

"You're hints are like always," Lupin was smiling.

"Of course, more fun," she turned to Harry, "What are your lessons for anyways Harry?"

Harry smiled nervously, "Oh, the Patronus charm."

Elissa nodded, "Explains the boggart. Want to see mine? Lu helped me learn it a while back."

"Oh, sure. Will you use the boggart?"

Elissa smiled hoping up from her seat, "No. It would only confuse the boggart. Think of that as another riddle." She pulled her wand from her pocket.

"Is it still it same?" Lupin asked, moving to give her room.

"No, its a fox now. All the twins fault. Though it may be a dog since I've seen you."

"Yours changes a lot?"

"Nearly every time, its fun really," Elissa flicked her wand, "Expecto Patronum." Whisps of silver light flowed from the end of her wand forming the shape of a large dog that ran around between the others in room. "I always find it hard to pick a memory. So many to chose."

"I wish it was that easy for me. I don't have many good ones."

Elissa shrugged allowing the dog to vanish, "You only need one, even if its just a dream."

* * *

Elissa joined Neville at the lunch table as had become habit by now. She enjoyed his company and wasn't sure where else to sit. "Have any plans today Neville?" Today was Saturday so they wouldn't have any classes. Elissa herself had no particular plan.

"Not really. I'll probably go to the library." Neville shrugged, thankful that he was used to her company by now.

"What sort of books will you look for?"

"Herbology."

Elissa smiled, resting her chin in her hands, "You like Herbology? I've never been great at it. I tend to kill the plants on accident since I'll forget about them."

"I love it really, its my best subject. How do you manage to forget about them?"

"Well, I tend to have several things running about in my head at once, so sometimes I forget one of them. Usually though its just that I can't keep track of the time."

"I have trouble with that too," Neville smiled weakly as he took another bite of chicken.

"Not nearly as bad as me. I woke up this morning thinking it was Wednesday."

"Really? Wow. I had a Remembrall, but the trouble was I couldn't remember what I'd forgotten."

Elissa laughed, her nearly silent laugh, "Those things never were much use. How are you supposed to know what you've forgotten if its something you've already forgotten?"

"That's a mouthful," Seamus commented, turning away from his conversation with Dean.

"It really is," Neville agreed.

"Can I ask you something?" Seamus asked stuffing another bite into his mouth.

"Sure," Elissa replied reaching over to take a chip from one of the large center plates.

"I heard you're taking classes with fifth years. Is that true?" Seamus still had some food in his mouth as he talked.

"It is." Elissa replied simply.

"I also heard you've got two classes with Professor Lupin," Dean added now joining the conversation.

"That's true as well. You can ask Fred and George. They've already interrogated me."

"And what'd ya tell 'em?" Seamus asked having swallowed.

"That its a secret."

"You sure have a lot of secrets."

"True. But if you figure them out I can confirm them. I just can't tell you directly."

"And why's that?"

Elissa smiled, "You really should know the answer to that. It's a secret too, or you could call it classified."

* * *

Elissa joined Neville in the library. Neville, of course, was looking through the herbology books when she found him. She came to stand beside him, browsing over the selection, before pointing at one, "I heard this one's pretty good, especially for medical plants." The book at which she pointed seemed to be at least twenty years old.

"I'll look at it, thanks," Neville pulled it from the shelf adding it to the ones he was already holding.

"Need any help?" Elissa offered.

"No, I've got it." Neville readjusted his grip on the large books.

"Always the gentleman. Want to go sit?"

"Sure."

The two sat at a library table, each reading their own thing. Neville looked through the book Elissa had recommended while Elissa read a book she had brought with her.

After a while Elissa spoke up, "Want to go watch the quidditch practice for a while?"

"Are we allowed to?" Neville asked uncertain.

"I'm sure they won't mind. I used to go all the time. Though we'll have to ask Wood when we got there. It'll be fun." Elissa smiled.

"Alright."

* * *

**Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

Neville walked beside Elissa towards the Quidditch field. He had only ever been there during games, never during practice, and he wasn't sure they would be allowed to stay. If they were he would probably look at his book some more but he wanted to have company so he had chosen to come along.

When they arrived at the field it seemed like practice had only just gotten started as the team was still warming up.

Fred, at least Neville thought it was Fred, flew over to his brother, elbowing him in the side, "Look who's come to watch us!"

George followed his brother's gaze and waved, "Hey, Elsi, Neville! Come to watch us, eh?"

"Don't we just look fabulous?" Fred asked grinning.

Elissa smiled calling back, "Don't you always? You two better not get distracted during practice! You won't be allowed to have any tea later if you do!"

"Or cakes?" George asked, though he knew the answer.

"Or cakes."

"We'll have to take Wood's punishment and yours? That's not fair!"

"Better not get distracted then." Wood had moved closer to the twins, "Now stop socializing and get to your spots."

The twins waved their good-bye's moving off.

"Come on, Nev," Elissa headed up into the stands finding them good seats. Only a few others were in the stands watching, several first years hoping to join the team next year and even a few older students, all Gryffindors.

* * *

Hermione joined Harry and Ron at lunch still thinking about Elissa's riddle, "Are you sure you got it right?"

"Yes," Harry confirmed for what felt like the hundredth time, "Any ideas?"

"All I can think of is that she went to school when your parents and Professor Lupin did," Hermione was frowning, "but that can't be possible."

Harry shrugged, "It's worth shot."

Later that day the trio joined Elissa in the common room. She greeted them with a smile, "Hey, guys. Figure it out?"

"Not really," Harry admitted, "Hermione has a guess though."

"Oh?"

"It's not very good, but all I could think of was that you went to school with Professor Lupin." Hermione seemed uneasy.

Elissa smiled, "You're correct. It seems hard to believe, but I really did. Same year too."

"Really?!" Ron didn't seem to believe her.

"Mhm. I'm actually two years older than him, but I needed to start late. You can ask him later to make sure. I won't mind."

Elissa at around thirty-five didn't seem possible. But when they asked Lupin he confirmed that she did go to school with him.

* * *

**The next chapter moves directly on to year four, after the tournament has been announced. Things will start to pick up plot wise and some explanations will hopefully come in. Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**This chapter starts during their fourth year just after the participants of the triwizard tournament are announced. Enjoy and please review!**

* * *

Neville considered Elissa to be a friend, so when he noticed that she looked a bit down he couldn't help but worry, though he also thought it might have been his imagination. He decided to ask Fred and George, whom Elissa knew as well. "Have either of you noticed that Elissa hasn't been quite herself lately?"

Fred looked up from his barely done homework, "We did actually."

"At first we thought it was just usual girl stuff and we'd just leave her alone," George continued for his brother.

"But then we realized."

"That Elissa isn't a regular girl."

"That and thirty-five years old, so she's likely past that," Fred added. By now most of Elissa's close friends knew, even some of the other students, most of which pushed it off as a joke.

"Have you asked her yet?" Neville asked, hoping they had.

"Not yet. We could now," Fred offered.

"But you have to come too," George added with a smile.

So it was decided that the group would search for Elissa, though two of them hasd homework. Eventually they found her in the library, then moved somewhere more private, partly to avoid the librarian's wrath.

"What is it?" Elissa asked holding a muggle book Neville had seen her reading before. Elissa had several muggle books, but she read wizard ones as well. She said she found it interesting what muggles wrote.

"We've noticed that you seemed down lately," George began.

"And Neville was worried, so we came to check on you," Fred finished.

"So the two of you didn't care?" Elissa asked with a faint smile.

"Of course we care!" the brothers replied together sounding offended, Fred continued, "But we wanted you to know it was Neville's idea to come."

Elissa smiled, "I was only teasing. I know you care. But I'm fine really."

"Are you sure?" Neville spoke up.

"You can tell us anything!"

"Even girl stuff!" Fred added.

"It's nothing. I'm only a bit worried about the tournament is all."

"Don't worry! No one will die!" Fred assured her patting her on the back.

"Yeah! And Harry can handle himself," George copied his brother.

"You're right," Elissa nodded, "It'll be fine."

The brothers then left, satisfied with their work, but not before Elissa reminded them about their homework. "Don't worry we won't forget!"

Neville though stayed, "You just said that last bit for them didn't you?" He continued when Elissa nodded, "They're right. Harry will be fine."

"I know he will," Elissa began beginning to walk down the corridor, "I'm not worried about him."

"Then who?"

"Cedric."

"If Harry will be okay, Cedric will be. He's a seventh year. No one will die, they've got lots of precautions." Neville did his best to be reassuring.

"You don't know that." She didn't sound upset, but her words were still firm.

"I don't but I'm sure things will be fine."

Neville thought he heard Elissa say, "But I do know," but she continued before he could ask, "Thanks Nev. I feel better now." She did look better, she was smiling warmly now, so Neville felt it was alright to leave it alone. He could have just been imagining it.


	5. Chapter 5

Everyone was waiting excitedly to see who the winner of the triwizard tournament to return from the maze, all except one girl who was already dreading that moment.

"Are you okay?" Neville asked, his worry from the past few days returning.

"No, I'm not. Promise you won't hate me?" she replied.

Neville blinked, "Why would I hate you?"

"For keeping secrets. I didn't want to, but I'll tell you soon, all of you, I promise. So don't hate me, please?"

"I won't. I promise," Neville didn't understand but he promised anyways. If it made her feel better he would promise.

* * *

There was a flash and both Harry and Cedric tumbled onto the ground. First there were cheers until the crowd realized something was wrong, then eventually panic. Neville was panicking too but when he turned back to find her she wasn't there. He had been worried before, but now with everything else the worry before seemed like nothing compared to now.

* * *

Everyone was shocked that Cedric was dead, except for one student, who quickly made their way towards Dumbledore and the Minister. They stood behind them for a moment, shaking, but that quickly passed as the task at hand took over. "I need a word with you professor."

Both men turned to the student, the minister spoke first not to the student but to Dumbledore, "Things are busy now, Dumbledore, we don't have time to talk with students."

"For this one we have time," Dumbledore corrected him leaving the minister both shocked and annoyed, but he ignored him giving the student his full attention.

"I need Cedric moved to the hospital wing. Now if possible, if not as soon as you can. Everyone needs to be kept out once he's there. No one can enter until I leave."

The minister's mouth was now hanging wide open, "You can't do that!"

"But I can," Dumbledore replied moving from the student to start the necessary arrangements.

Both the student and minister watched as Dumbledore moved away. The minister turned to the student frowning, "Who are you to make demands?"

The student glared at him for a moment, "You know my people well enough. We have things to do and we don't have time for you to screw things up." They then turned to leave before the minister could respond.

* * *

When Cedric's body had been moved everyone had followed and the entire crowd stood before the hospital wing, wondering why no one was allowed inside. Neville came to join Harry, Ron, and Hermione and was greeted quietly, Hermione the only one to speak, "Hi, Neville."

"Any idea what's going on?" Neville asked.

"No, no one's been told anything."

"Have you seen Elissa? She was with me earlier, but then she vanished. She was acting strange too."

"Strange?" Ron asked.

"Yeah, she made me promise not to hate her for keeping secrets and said she would explain everything later."

No one knew, no one knew anything at the moment. The students were eventually herded back to their dorms. Very few would get much rest.

* * *

The next morning Neville was glad to finally see Elissa. She looked exhausted but she was smiling and looking far more excited than one would have expected at this moment.

"Where were you?"

"Can't say," she smiled, "For now."

"Why are you excited then?"

"You'll see as soon as Dumbledore speaks, I hope he hurries."

When Dumbledore moved to the usual place where he made announcements the quiet hum that filled the hall faded to silence. "I would begin to tell you how terrible last night was, but that would be a cruel way to give you some far more pleasant news. Thanks to one student," he smiled at the Gryffindor table, "A miracle has come from last night's events." He turned his gaze to the hall doors and all others followed as the doors opened.

There stood Cedric Diggory, "I expected more noise." He was smiling as he made his way to the Hufflepuff table.

The noise quickly followed. No one cared how this boy who should have been dead was alive, or if they did they wouldn't learn, all most of the students cared about was that Cedric was back.

Elissa smiled at Neville, "Now you see why I was excited."

She'd know about this? He wanted to ask, but decided that he would wait until she decided to explain.

* * *

The excitement had calmed down some and it was time for the students to go home. Elissa climbed onto the train looking for a car. She was soon caught by the Weasley twins. "Hey, Elsi, why don't you come visit this summer?"

George nodded, "If Ron can bring friends. Why can't we?"

Elissa smiled, "Sure. As long as you're parents don't mind."

"Of course they won't!"

"You're too sweet, no way you'll cause trouble."

"Besides Mum would love to have another girl in the house."

"Okay, send me an owl. Though I may cause a little trouble." This left both twins smiling.


	6. Chapter 6

The second week of summer came and Elissa arrived the day after Ron and Hermione. Mrs. Weasley greeted her with a hug, "I've heard so much about you dear! Mostly from the twins, but Ron mentioned you once or twice."

"All good, I hope," Elissa smiled returning the hug.

"Of course, of course! So come on in! You're sure your family doesn't mind?"

"No, Alex has work at the ministry, so he was glad I'd have some company."

"Your brother works at the ministry? Arthur have you ever met him?"

"What's his name?" Mr. Weasley asked greeting Elissa.

"Alex. He'd look quite like Bill from a distance."

"Oh, he's been around a lot lately. Talking with Fudge. It doesn't seem as if they get along." Mr. Weasley joined her at the table.

"Not really, they've been a pain at the ministry lately and wont listen to us."

Fred and George soon joined them in the kitchen, "Why didn't you tell us she was here?"

"She just got here, and just in time for dinner," Mrs. Weasley replied.

After dinner and once most had moved off Elissa found Mrs. Weasley in the kitchen, "Mrs. Weasley, I was wondering if I could ask a few people over in the morning. I need to explain a few things about recent events and I would like them to be there."

"Sure, dear who would it be?"

"Just Lupin, Sirius, and Neville if he can make it."

"Are you sure the others can as well?"

"Yes, I can get Neville if I need to and Sirius will make sure to be here since I asked."

"Alright, dear. Just let them know."

Elissa sat on the couch, the twins coming to sit on either side. When she pulled out her cell phone though, even Bill and Charlie paid attention.

"What's that?" Fred asked.

"It's a phone. Muggles use it to call people."

"A phone?" Mr. Weasley seemed to have heard her from across the house, "It doesn't look like one I have."

Elissa smiled, "That's because it's a cell phone. They're portable, plus you can send typed messages on them."

"What'll you use it for?" George asked as he leaned closer, "Why are there names on the screen?"

Elissa laughed, "They're contacts. If I click the person's name it calls them." She scrolled down the list to 'Remus' and pushed the center button, putting the phone to her ear. "Hey, Lu."

Everyone watched as she continued her conversation, unsure what was going on, only Harry and Hermione understood. "Could you come to the Burrow in the morning? Yeah, bring Siri if you can. Tell him I said that he better come. Bye."

"You really talked to Lupin?" George asked.

"Yeah, he's not used to a phone, but he can pick up when I call. Neville's next."

"Neville has a phone?" Fred didn't seem to believe her.

"Yeah, I got him one. He's better than Lu. I actually taught him how to text."

"Text?"

"It's like writing letters." She then dialed Neville, "Hey, Nev. I said I would explain things, so I need you to come to the burrow in the morning. No, don't worry. I can pick you up. I'll call before I do."

The rest of the night was spent showing the Weasleys how a cell phone worked.

The next morning Elissa was one of the first downstairs. She found Lupin and Mrs. Weasley in the kitchen. "You're early, Remus."

"I am. Sirius says he's coming," Remus smiled as Elissa came to stand beside him, leaning over his shoulder to give him a hug.

"He better be. I have a bone to pick with him."

"You know Elissa, Remus?" Mrs. Weasley asked fixing a cup of cocoa for Elissa.

"I guess the boys didn't tell you. The two of us went to Hogwarts together. She started two years late so we were in the same year. It's hard to explain, but she'll explain in a bit. Alright, Molly?"

"That's fine, dear. Is Neville coming?" Mrs. Weasley then moved to begin fixing breakfast.

"I'm going to get him in a bit. You should come too Lu. You can see my house then."

"Alright."

A few moments later there was a knock on the door and Sirius joined them in the kitchen. "Hey, Elsi." He smiled.

Elissa frowned at him, "Why didn't you call?"

"It wasn't safe."

"That's only an excuse and you know it. No one will track a muggle phone. If not you could have found a mirror." Elissa was referring to the scrying method she had taught them years ago. Any glass surface would do. All you had to do was form a fog on the mirror and rub her number in or use a marker. One didn't even need a wand.

"I was worried about it. Sorry. I'll call from now on." Sirius smiled weakly moving over to Elissa.

"You better." She held up her arms for a hug like she had years before, and smiled once he picked her up.

"Sirius?" Harry had come down as well.

"Good morning, Harry," Sirius smiled, "No need to chew me out. Elissa's handled it." He put Elissa down, so that he could greet Harry.

"I'm still angry with you Padfoot. I'll hunt you down next time." Elissa then went back to her cocoa.

"Why was she angry?" Harry got some cocoa too.

"I didn't call. Though I had no excuse." Sirius shrugged.

"It would have been safer with her," Lupin pointed out.

"Thanks for the help, Moony."

"You're welcome. Should we get Neville now?"

"Neville?" Harry looked around.

"Yeah, I want him to be here too. You can come along Harry." Elissa led them down the hall to the closet. Harry wasn't sure what was going on, but Sirius and Lupin seemed to know.

"I remember the first time you did this, nearly gave me a heart attack," Sirius was grinning.

"That it did." Lupin smiled too.

Harry watched as Elissa placed her palm on the door, then turned the handle. Instead of finding a closet they found a bedroom with walls lined in books.

"You read as much as ever," Sirius commented moving into the room.

"Of course." Elissa followed as did the others.

"Are we in your room?" Harry asked.

Elissa nodded, "Yeah. Its the fastest way to get Neville." She went to another door and did the same as before. This time when they opened the door they found Neville in his room. "Hey, Neville."

"That was faster than I expected." Neville, as far as Harry could tell by his expression, wasn't used to this transportation method either. When he came into the room his first question was, "Is this your room?" Harry guessed that the wall of books was the reason.

"Mhm," Elissa nodded, "The burrow's this way." She led them all back through her room and out of the closet, then back to the kitchen.

Mrs. Weasley smiled at them when they returned, "Good morning, Neville. Would you stay for breakfast?"

"Oh, sure. If its not a problem."

"Of course it isn't! One more won't be a problem," she continued to cook, "We can talk after breakfast, okay dears?"

It was decided and after a great deal of rearranging everyone managed to fit in the kitchen.

"I thought you didn't eat much," Lupin commented as he watched Elissa keep up with several of the boys.

"Normally, but Mrs. Weasley's cooking is just too good."

"Why thank you dear," Mrs. Weasley smiled as she passed around the plate of pancakes.

Once everyone ate their fill the group of fifteen moved into the living room. "You should sit with me Lu," Elissa said as she sat on the couch, "Incase this goes like the last time I explained."

Lupin joined her on the couch, "Hopefully not."

"Last time?" Sirius asked.

"Yes, she came to me after Lily and James."

"That might be a good place to start. Though I'm sure to start crying again," Elissa smiled, "I'll tell you what happened then, well a condensed version, and then get to the rest."

* * *

**This was originally going to be in the same chapter as the next ones but I didn't want it to be enormous. Thanks for those of you who have kept up with it. A special thanks to Sienna for your review!**

* * *

Tj


	7. Chapter 7

**This one is Elissa's memory of what she is telling the others. I felt it would be best to do it this way. Enjoy! Please review.**

* * *

"I guess I'll start with the beginning. Hopefully I won't cry again."

Lily and James were dead. Remus had found it hard to accept, even harder still at the thought of who had actually given away the secret. It was going to take forever for him to accept it though. His thoughts were interrupted by a knock at his front door. When he opened it, standing there lips trembling, tears running down her face, was Elissa. Remus could not remember a time he had ever seen her like this and it made him forget everything on his mind. Elissa never cried over anything, even times she had gotten hurt she had just smiled the entire time. What could have possible upset her so? "What's the matter, Elsi?"

He led her into the house, moving her to the couch where he sat down beside her, "Come on, tell me what's wrong."

"Th-this is all my fault!" She had tried to yell it but it had just come out hoarse, she leaned against him pressing her already soaked face against his shoulder.

"What's all your fault?" Lupin had no idea what she was talking about.

"Lily and James! They're dead because of me!" Remus knew that couldn't be true. She hadn't know where they were and couldn't have told anyone even if she did.

"You're being too hard on yourself. It can't be." He held onto her like she had done for him several times before, when Sirius or one of the others wasn't there to do it.

"But it is! I knew they were going to die and did nothing to stop it!"

"You couldn't have. No one knew."

"But I did, Lu! I knew since before I even met all of you. For nearly ten years I knew they would die! I knew they would be killed since then. That's why I was enrolled with you to watch you guys! I was held back so I would know you before then. So that- so that," she stopped, sobbing again and soaking his shirt even more and Remus couldn't bring himself to say anything, "And then I'm going to have to see more of you die! I mean sure I'll get others of you back, but I can't do anything for them! They have to stay dead! It's not fair to them. If I get to bring the others back just after they die why not them? We could keep them hidden! We can't make them wait that long!" With every word she said pulled Remus farther away from understanding, "But I can't do anything about it. Its already decided. I-if only I'd gone against orders and warned someone they'd still be alive its not fair to them."

"Elsi, you're really being too hard on yourself. I can't understand you." He couldn't think of anything else to say. Who could have? He doubted that even Dumbledore would have understood.

Elissa sniffed, by now out of tears, "I guess I should be simpler shouldn't I? Sorry I soaked your shirt." She hugged him, now smiling a bit. "Thanks for letting me get that out."

"You're welcome. Not sure how I helped though."

"You listened, that's enough. I would explain, but I really can't. I shouldn't have even told you that much... but still." She smiled up at him, "Since I already did I'll clear things up. Okay?"


	8. Chapter 8

"Now that I think about it. I didn't make much sense then did I?" Elissa asked turning to Lupin after she had finished explaining to the others.

"No. All I managed to understand was that you knew something I didn't, which we'd always suspected. That and you're quite the heavy sleeper," Lupin replied a smiling.

"I guess I am," she was quiet for a moment before asking more to herself than anyone, "Where should I start then? I guess it would be better to tell you what I did from a work standpoint rather than just the chain of events. You can always ask questions once I finish. I'll start with Lily and James, then move on to Cedric."

"I was enrolled at Hogwarts with these two," she motioned towards Lupin and Sirius, "which was actually two years later than I normally would have started, but my organization wanted me to make friends with them. It wasn't that hard really, and I didn't mind, though Sirius could be a bit of a nuisance sometimes."

Sirius laughed, "I wasn't that bad," but after a look from his schoolmates he sighed, "Okay, so maybe I was."

"I was told, by my organization again, which I can't explain much about to you since I don't know for certain myself, when and how Lily and James would die during my first year at Hogwarts. I'm still angry at them for telling me so early. I kept an eye on them, up until that day, even if Dumbledore and all the others thought I was in the dark about their location. I knew about it, which was why I went to Remus afterwards thinking it was all my fault. I know better now."

"How did you know though, about my parents death?" Harry was the first to speak up.

"I guess I should get this part out of the way then. I'll tell you who I am, or more correctly what I am. I'm not human like the rest of you. No one at my organization is, though of them all I'm the closest. They don't get attached to humans the way I do, to them your simply objects that they use to make sure history goes the way it should. That's what my organization does. But to get back to your question, I could know when any of you were going to die if I wished. I could see your dates floating about your heads, a bit like countdown clocks. But I don't since that would be a terrible experience for me, which I'm sure you can imagine."

"So you know when we'll die?" Neville spoke up this time.

"Some of you, since its relatively soon and vital to keeping history in the right direction, like with Cedric. I don't know when you'll die, though, Neville and I don't plan on seeing. I only know for those I'm told about."

Everyone was silent now looking even more confused that when this had started.

"I'll tell you what my organization does, maybe that will help. We want the timeline to go the proper way, in this case ensuring that Harry defeats Voldemort." Nearly everyone in the room gasped when she said his name. "We keep an eye on things keeping people alive when needed, or in other cases letting them die. Many times though, like with Cedric, we bring them back soon after."

"Bring them back? But how?" Ron asked what most of the others were thinking.

"I don't know. After I left Neville I went to talk with Dumbledore about getting Cedric moved, which was why none of you were allowed into the hospital wing. Then I sat with him until he'd woken up. I don't know how we do it, I'm just the one they have waiting with the person until they wake up. My higher ups, who I don't know either, handle the revival itself."

"And does Cedric know what happened?" Harry spoke up again, seeming the only one who could.

"Maybe, but he can't say anything about it. When I say 'can't' I mean that he's physically unable to, just like if I were to try and say which of you would die next I would pass out before I managed to get the first syllable out."

"You mean he's controlled?"

"Only about that. He can do whatever he wants otherwise. It seems a fair trade."

Everyone was quiet for a moment, until Harry changed the topic, "And all of this is so that I'll defeat Voldemort?" Once again the gasps followed that name.

"Yes. Which is why you're parents weren't brought back. Its unfair, I know. But maybe once this is all over. I can't guarantee it, but maybe."

"How do you know this will work?"

"I don't. Alex doesn't. I'm not even sure the higher ups do. We just follow orders."

"Then why do you interfere anyways?"

"If we hadn't Voldemort would already have control of everything and most of you in this room would be dead. That much we know."

"How can you go on saying his name like that?" Ron interrupted.

Elissa giggled, "Because I don't have a reason to fear him. To me he's just another dark wizard. He couldn't kill me if he wanted to. I'm not human remember? And honestly if I could get permission I'd handle him myself so that none of you have to go through anymore than you already have. But I can't. We try our best to only get involved in small ways, otherwise you - humans that is - would get angry at us for meddling with their lives too much."

"And what you've done already isn't?"

Elissa shrugged, "Maybe it is. But who can tell? Besides those of you here are really the only ones that know. Not even the Minister himself has a clue."

"He doesn't? Even though Alex meets with him so often?" Mr. Weasley now joined the conversation since the topic had switched to ministry matters.

"He knows about our involvement with the ministry. That is it. He doesn't have a clue about the rest, which is for the best," Elissa laughed lightly, "I sound way too much like Alex. I wanted to keep my explanation short, but don't think I'm being harsh. Try not to think about this too much really," she seemed to direct her gaze mostly at Lupin and Neville, "Everything will work out."

* * *

**Thank a lot to those who keep up! Sorry for the wait Sienna, I'm glad you're keeping up. I made sure to get this chapter looked over by a friend first to make sure I explained clearly enough. **


	9. Chapter 9

**This is more of character building than plot. But I felt the need for a break after last chapter.**

After Elissa's explanation she had decided to give the others time to think, which had somehow led to curling up in Lupin's lap.

"You know, I've never seen her sleep anywhere besides your lap Moony." Sirius pointed out.

"As far as I know that's one of the few places she does sleep. I don't know if you've noticed but her bed never did look slept in over the years." Whenever they would goo looking for her, no matter the hour she would have been sitting up in bed reading.

"That was my point. I guess she doesn't need much sleep."

"Then why would she sleep in my lap?"

"Well, you're warm and its a relatively safe spot. Maybe that's why? She's like a cat I guess."

"A cat. I guess I could see that."

Sitting like this made Lupin remember some of the other times Elissa had fallen  
asleep in his lap. It hadn't been often, but she had always looked peaceful then.

She had come over to Lupin's house earlier than expected, so the others hadn't arrived yet. It had only been a few days since the full moon so Remus was a bit tired. "How about we take a nap, Moony?" She had picked up on the nickname from Sirius, but Remus knew well enough by now that she had known his secret long before that.

"If we do I'm sure you won't sleep tonight. Besides the others are coming soon," by this he meant Sirius and James.

"I can always find an interesting book to read, besides a quick cat nap would be good for you."

He had been tired and after a bit more encouragement decided to go along with it. In the end they had both curled up on his bed and fallen asleep quickly.

The others had teased him a bit at first but after Elissa scolded them they changed their tune, except for the occasional jab. "You don't want him passing out from exhaustion do you? Or catching a cold because he wasn't warm enough? This is Lu and I you're talking about!"

Elissa had gotten irritated at them for being boys every now and then though when Remus thought back on it she may have simply been irritated at them for being human. Either way this was Elissa they were talking about.

She was the type of girl who always had her friends back even if she yelled at them sometimes.

"You do know you'll be stuck here for hours now, mate." Sirius couldn't help but grin at his friends situation.

"I've got a solution for that."

"Oh?"

"I'll give her to you for a bit."

"I don't know about that. Cats and dogs don't mix remember."

"And cats and wolves do?"


	10. Chapter 10

**Thanks to those of you who have kept up. To answer your question Sienna, she is around thirty seven or thirty eight since she is two years older than Lupin, her brother - I'm not positive of how old he was in the fourth book, Alex, though is around 240. She's the youngest member of her 'organization' all the others are much older, at least around Alex's age. **

**This was supposed to be chapter 11, but chapter 10 is causing me problems. I'll add it in somehow when I get it fixed.**

* * *

Harry was still angry at them for not telling him sooner, but he was glad to be there either way. He noticed Elissa had joined the others in the hall, which he expected as he had learned earlier that summer that she knew more than anyone here.

"I thought I told you that it wasn't safe!" Sirius sounded agitated, as he confronted Elissa who had apparently come without his permission.

"And I thought I got it into your head years ago that nothing is ever safe for me. If I were human, I'd be long dead. But I'm not, Padfoot," she sighed doing her best to look in his eyes, despite the height difference, "Besides if its dangerous for me its a thousand times worse for you. I need to be here, I'm not letting anyone suffer any longer than they have to."

Sirius opened his mouth to say something but noticing Harry decided otherwise and  
moved to greet him.

Now Harry found himself sitting across the table from Elissa. She watched him with violet eyes that gave nothing away, hands clasped under her chin. "What is it?"

She smiled. "Oh! I'm just trying to figure you out. See what you're thinking."

"See anything?"

Elissa shrugged, "Nothing I don't see in the others."

"How do you do it? Take everything in your stride that is. You seem so comfortable."

"That's because I am. I've always dealt with death eaters. Since I was ten perhaps? Though Alex always fought then. I'll let you in on a secret, if you promise not to tell Sirius. It would only make him worry. Though if he directly asks, you?"

"I'll tell him?" Harry offered.

She nodded, "You've learned."

"Alright, I promise."

Elissa leaned closer in, nodding for Harry to do the same to keep them from being overheard, "The death eaters are after me just as much as they are any of the others here, likely more considering the threat I am. Not that they know half of it."

"How big of a threat are you?"

"Not as much as you or Dumbledore, but up there. Unless I get certain orders from upstairs and then I'd be their worst nightmare." Before Harry could ask anything else she stood up moving away as if the conversation had ended.

"So what'd she say?" Sirius asked taking Elissa's seat.

Harry shook his head, "You have to guess before I can say."

Sirius laughed, "Sounds just like her."


	11. Chapter 11

Lupin heard the now somewhat familiar jingle as his phone buzzed in his pocket. He still wasn't used to the thing, even after a few months. When he flipped open the simple flip phone, his thumb moved to the accept button as soon as he glimpsed Elissa's picture. "Elissa?"

"Hey, Lu," he knew she was smiling on the other end of the phone. She always smiled when she greeted someone, even on the phone. "Could you come get me?"

"Sure, where are you?" He had never expected her to need him to get her, not when she could travel places far easier than he could.

"Just think of me when you apparate and you should find me."

She had taught him that a while back, "Alright. I'll come as soon as I tell Sirius."

"Okay."

Lupin closed the phone after saying goodbye and went to find Sirius, who was in the kitchen. "I'm going to get Elissa. She needed me to pick her up."

Sirius' brows furrowed as soon as he said that, "Pick her up? Why?" She had never needed to be picked up before.

Lupin shrugged, "She didn't say. All I know is that she sounded different."

"Different how?"

"Scared," he quickly added once he saw the worry on Sirius' face, "But I could have been imagining it."

"I'm coming with you." The fact that Sirius was worried too did not ease Lupin's worries, making them worse instead.

Elissa had proven that she could handle herself many times before. Lupin was well aware that she had fought as many death eaters as any member of the order of the phoenix, if not more. She had never once been injured, so the fact that she needed him to get her made him instantly think the worst.

He hooked arms with Sirius, as he was the better of the two at this sort of apparation, then spun on the spot. When they came out Elissa was sitting on the ground, leaning against a low stone wall along a country road. She physically seemed okay, at least there wasn't any blood.

"Hey Lu, Siri." She smiled using the nickname Sirius wasn't fond of, but he didn't complain this time. ~

"What happened?" Sirius moved to crouch beside her. "Anything broken?"

She shook her head, "No. Just shaken up a bit." Shaken up? Elissa had never been shaken up before, except for that one day years ago.

"Death eaters?" Lupin had to ask. He crouched on her otherside, checking for injuries even though she assured him there were none. ~

"Yeah. More than usual, five I think." She didn't seem bothered by it.

Sirius though obviously was, "Five? That's low even for death eaters." Lupin had to agree, sending five death eaters after a young girl was too much, even though Lupin knew she was his age she still looked young, which was close enough.

"I am one of their biggest threats. I did fine, though. Stunned a few of 'em, sent the others flying. Accidentally set one on fire." Both Sirius and Lupin laughed at this.

"Let me guess, you apologized?" Sirius was grinning, the same grin Lupin had seen many times before.

"Briefly, but yes."

"So, what's wrong then?"

"Your not going to like it."

"We still need to know."

"Alright. But promise me you won't try and hunt them down."

"I promise," everyone knew Sirius wasn't actually promising anything.

"Black." Elissa rarely called Sirius by his last name. She rarely called anyone by their last name, but when she did it meant that she was being serious and that they better listen.

"Fine, fine! I promise!"

"Alright. That means you too, Lu." She watched him evenly over the tops of her glasses.

"I promise."

She seemed satisfied. "One of them, I don't know which, managed to use the killing curse. Which is why I'm stuck here. I can walk, but I'm rather weak at the moment." Neither of them spoke for several minutes, eventually Elissa brought them back to the present. "Guys? Could we go home please?"

"Oh, right." Sirius helped Elissa up, carrying her in his arms. They made it back moving to the couch. Elissa curled up in Lupin's lap falling asleep almost instantly. "How are we going to explain this to the others?"

Sirius shrugged, "I don't even understand it myself."

* * *

**Please Review!**


	12. Chapter 12

Lupin heard his phone ring the next morning and wondered who could have been calling him as Elissa was currently asleep in his lap. When he flipped open the phone the name "Alex" greeted him. So Elissa had added her brother's number to his phone. He answered, putting the phone to his ear. "Hello?"

"Remus Lupin?" the voice Lupin heard was unexpected. He had expected him to sound older, as according to Elissa he was at least two hundred, but he found that the voice was that of a young adult.

"Yes. Alex Ardent?"

"Didn't the name on the phone tell you that?" Alex's tone gave Lupin the feeling that he was smiling, much like his sister would have been.

"It did." Sirius had come into the room and had silently asked who it was so Lupin covered the mouth piece to answer.

Alex chuckled audibly on the other end of the line, "You don't have to do that, I know Mr. Black is there as well." That was something he would have expected from Elissa, but none the less it was a little startling.

"Well, what can I do for you?"

"I just called to let you know that I was going to visit and check on Elsi."

"Thanks for that. When will you get here?"

"Shortly after Mrs. Weasley." The conversation ended there.

"What did Alex want?" Sirius asked as soon as Lupin was off the phone.

"He's coming to visit. Apparently a bit after Molly gets here." Lupin managed to pull himself out from under Elissa.

"What sort of estimate is that?" Sirius was just as confused as Lupin.

"No idea."

Molly Weasley arrived about a half an hour, "What's Elissa still sleeping for? She was always an early riser."

"Oh, that. Maybe Alex will explain when he gets here," Sirius managed to dodge the question not wanting to worry Molly.

"Alex is coming? When?"

Sirius shrugged, "All he would say is that he would arrive shortly after you got back."

"He'll be just in time for breakfast then." Mrs. Weasley headed into the kitchen, having already neatened the place.

"You won't have to worry about him. He only drinks coffee," Lupin added.

"So you've met him?" Mrs. Weasley flicked her want, moving several pans onto the stove.

"No, that's just what Elissa says," Sirius admitted.

"In thirty years you've never met him?" she seemed to be scolding them.

"No," Lupin's tone took on that of a scolded child, "We've been to her house, but he was never there."

"We never saw him at least," Sirius added.

At this point everyone began heading downstairs after smelling the delicious breakfast Mrs. Weasley was making.

"What's Elissa doing on the couch?" the twins asked in unison, joining Ginny, Ron, Harry, and Hermione at the table as Mr. Weasley helped the other adults put food on the table.

"Alex will hopefully explain when he gets here," Sirius explained for what felt like the dozenth time.

"Alex is coming?" George asked, "Fun."

"Yeah, wonder what he's like," Fred noted to his twin.

Everyone's attention was diverted at the knock on the hall closet door. "That'll be Alex," Mrs. Weasley was the first to speak as she herded Sirius and Lupin towards the door.

"You don't have to push, Molly," Sirius protested.

"I'm just making sure you go. She is your childhood friend after all, not ours."

Sirius was a bit nervous about opening the door. He didn't know what Alex would be like nor if he would be angry that Elissa had gotten hurt while, in a way, in his care. Eventually though he opened the door.

Alex was standing there, having just put away his book seconds before. His hair was bright orange and long and pulled into a low ponytail, causing him to resemble Bill like Elissa had said.

When neither Sirius nor Lupin said anything Mrs. Weasley took it upon herself to invite him in, she moved over to him, wrapping one arm around him just below the shoulders and leading him into the house, "Come on dear. You're just in time for dinner."

"Thanks, Mrs. Weasley. Elissa says your an excellent cook." Alex smiled at her, seeming perfectly comfortable in this situation and nothing like the brother Elissa described when he dealt with the ministry.

"I trust you'll have something." Mrs. Weasley beamed at him, motherly as always.

"Of course."

"And coffee too of course."

Alex laughed silently, "I guess she's told you about that."

"Yes, we'll just have to get some meat on your bones."

"If you insist. Is Elissa alright?" Sirius winced at the change in subject.

"Fine, dear fine. She's asleep on the couch. No need to worry." She now led him to the empty seat at the table so that everyone was in their seat.

"I guess they haven't told you then." Alex sipped the coffee he had been give.

"Told us about what?" Sirius and Lupin both knew they were in for it.

"About Elsi being attacked by death eaters." Alex spoke as if it were the most normal thing in the world.

"No, they forgot to mention it." Mrs. Weasley sounded sweet as always, but Sirius knew there was an edge to it directed mostly to him.

"Likely for the best. You would have panicked if they told you." Alex had accepted the plate of pancakes.

"What happened then?" Nearly everyone's attention had turned away from the food, except for Ron who was still eating, which caused Hermione to elbow him in the side.

"What? I'm hungry." he whispered back though everyone in the room heard him.

"It happens all the time. She's fine really. This time though one of 'em got her with the killing curse, which is likely why she's still asleep. You don't need to worry about her though, all she needs is a little rest and to take it easy for a while. Stay here if she can. I've also brought some medicine." Once again he seemed perfectly comfortable with the topic and not the least bit worried about Elissa's health.

"You didn't tell us she'd nearly been killed?" Mrs. Weasley's glare had found its way to Sirius no matter how hard he tried to hide.

"Now understand Molly, like he said we didn't want to worry you." Sirius was afraid of few people, but Mrs. Weasley was high up on that list.

"That's what you were worried about! Of course I would have been worried!"

Hermione spoke up, managing to keep Mrs. Weasley from tearing into Sirius, "The killing curse? How is she okay then?"

Alex swallowed his fifth pancake before continuing, "Well, I'm sure you all know about our jobs right? Well, if we can bring people back from the dead I'm sure we can keep our agents alive. Besides we're not even mortal really, I'm almost to my two hundred and fiftieth birthday." With that he got another pancake.

"Two hundred and fifty?" Fred asked in disbelief. "How old's Elsi?"

"Almost forty. You do know she's as old as Lupin right?"

"Well, yeah. But we never really put it together," George replied.

"What's all the noise about?" Everyone turned at the new voice to see that Elissa had sat up on the couch and was rubbing the sleep from her eyes, "Is Alex here?"

**The formatting ended up a bit weird when I copied it. Hopefully its okay. Please review!**


	13. Chapter 13

"You're awake dear. How do you feel?" Mrs. Weasley was over by Elissa in an instant her face the image of motherly worry.

"I'm fine, Molly," Elissa smiled reassuringly, "I was a little shaky but I'm fine now."

"Alright dear, how about you eat some breakfast. You can sit beside Alex." Mrs. Weasley helped her over to the table and made sure to fill her plate with pancakes.

"I brought you some medicine, Liz." Alex had finished eating, eight pancakes in all and was now sipping his fifth cup of coffee.

"Thanks, Al." Elissa began to eat, "Isn't everyone else going to eat?"

Everyone then realized that they had all stopped eating and continued their meal. Once everyone was finished and Elissa had taken her medicine the topic moved back to the events of the night before.

"So what happened exactly?" Alex asked having moved to the couch with Elissa. He knew the answer, but was asking for the benefit of others.

"They chased me a while, on foot. I accidentally set one on fire. Not much else. He's okay right?"

Alex smiled knowing that she meant the death eater she'd caught on fire, "He's fine."

"Good."

* * *

"Are you sure it doesn't bother you that people want you dead?"

Elissa looked up at Harry's question to see that he had come to see her, along with his usual companions. "Yeah. Its part of the job." She was currently eating on a bowl of lemon sorbet, prescribed by Alex to keep her blood sugar up.

"Part of the job? That sounds ruddy awful if you ask me." Ron's outburst caused Elissa to giggle.

"You miss the point Ron. The more death eaters after me, the less after you, your family, Remus, Siri, and all the others."

"Siri?"

"Honestly, Ron. She says something sweet and the first thing you say is that," Hermione frowned at him.

"What? I wondered."

Elissa smiled, mid bite, "Its fine. Siri is Sirius. Not very creative is it? Its the name I use when I want to tease him. I really did mean what I said though. I don't mind being hunted down if it keeps you from being hurt." She took another bite as if this were a perfectly normal conversation.

"You're not human are you?" Ron asked which gained him another glare from Hermione.

"Not at all," Elissa replied easily, leaning off her bed to place her bowl on the table, "I wouldn't look like this anymore at my age if I was."

"So you really don't mind all this?" Harry pulled the conversation back to the original question.

"No, its fun actually."

"How?" Ron once again was the one to ask.

"I get to meet great people. Even if I have to loose some of them."

The conversation had ended there when Mrs. Weasley had called for them so they could go buy school things. "Would you like to go with us Elissa?"

"Oh, no. But thank you. I'm going with Neville and Lu later."

"Alright dear."

Shortly after the other had left Sirius came to see Elissa. "How're you feeling?"

"Fine." Elissa moved over so that Sirius could join her.

"Are you sure? You can take a break if things get too hard on you. You know that right?"

Elissa sighed, "I'll tell you what I told the others. I do this for you so I don't mind. It may be hard, but if I can help you that's all I care about. Okay?" She watched him eyes narrowed slightly. "Besides. I'm older than you anyways, remember that."

Sirius smiled wryly, "I know that, but its hard to remember."

"You'll learn."

* * *

Elissa: -puts bowl on Siri's head-

I wanted to add that, but it didn't fit.


End file.
